


草莓软糖

by cyaoyao



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyaoyao/pseuds/cyaoyao





	草莓软糖

李东海已经不知道这是自己第几次看错这份报表了。  
他有些不耐烦地松了松领带，用裁纸刀划开了桌上的小纸盒，露出有些融化的草莓味冰淇淋蛋糕。  
李东海端着小蛋糕走到沙发边，不顾昂贵的西服，径直跪在了地毯上。  
“反正过会儿就会有更多的褶皱。”  
大概是怕刮伤还在熟睡的人，李东海没有拿起盒子里的小叉子，而是用指尖刮下一点点奶油，用淡粉色的奶油描绘着李赫宰的唇形。  
睡梦中的人无意识地伸出舌头舔走这点冰凉凉的奶油，等那层薄薄的奶油被带走后，又轻轻咬住李东海的手指。  
李东海不由想到几个月前他去探班李赫宰，当时他半裸着躺在小床上任由别人在身上作画，李东海捏着咖啡杯忍了又忍，回家后不顾对方第二天还有拍摄，把人翻来覆去折腾了一夜。  
“你买了蛋糕啊？”刚睡醒的李赫宰声音还有些沙哑，迷迷糊糊就想抢走小蛋糕。  
“你坐起来点，我喂你。”李东海当然恼火他先关心这块诱人的小蛋糕，但还是耐心地把小蛋糕一点一点送进对方嘴里。  
旁人有所不知，他和李赫宰的床笫之欢是大有学问的，决不能急躁地把他拆吞入腹，而是要摸准时间把对方送入云端。所以此时虽然有些恼怒，却也搂着人一点点地喂食。  
到底也和李东海在一起久了，李赫宰怎么会感受不到和往常不同的低气压。知道此时不把人哄高兴了等等回家完蛋的还是自己。  
“哥哥”，李东海比李赫宰大了好几岁，只是平时他很少叫哥哥，此时这个甜腻腻的称呼一出来李东海的气也消了大半。  
“最甜的草莓要给哥哥！”李赫宰用嘴去够蛋糕上那颗裹了糖衣的草莓，送到李东海嘴边。  
糖衣因为嘴巴的温度渐渐融化，弄得李赫宰的嘴唇水光一片。看了这场景李东海哪还舍得生气，还没来得及咬碎草莓就先把人吻了一遍。

“这颗草莓一点也不甜。”  
李东海边吻边伸手解扣子：“我最甜的草莓在这儿啊！”  
李赫宰原以为主动讨好能让他回家好过点，谁想到这只大色狼在办公室就要动手。  
李赫宰摇着头想把扣子系回去，小声求李东海：“回家好不好……”  
“回家好啊，”，李东海不费吹灰之力就把身体软了一半的李赫宰的手，又靠近人的耳边，“不过在这里要先来一次。”  
李赫宰听了又羞又气，对准李东海的肩就是一口。  
李东海也知道这不过是床笫间的小情趣，却还是装了一副凶巴巴的样子：“我看你是活腻了？”  
说完就把沾满润滑的手指塞入对方体内。  
李赫宰涨得难受，但还是不服输地拿手指敲击润滑剂的瓶子：“你办公室怎么会有这种东西？”  
“哪个小妖精用剩下的给了我呢？”  
李东海最爱他沾满情欲的声音，就像在一杯苦咖啡里洒了把砂糖。听见他黏糊糊地胡说八道，李东海也不恼，只是轻车熟路地碾过体内的小点。  
李赫宰的身体好像更软了些，难耐地扭动着。李东海却不给这只小鱼一点机会，掐着他的腰把他固定在自己的身上。性器进入体内的那一刻两人同时发出了满足的喟叹。  
上周打歌时李赫宰穿了件露腰的衣服，随便一扭就能露出紧实漂亮的小腹，再配上紫色天鹅绒的材质，更是衬得他雪白一片的小腰。李东海看着粉丝们左一句“李总上我”，右一句“哥哥我可以”，拿着打火机就要把演出服给烧了。还好李赫宰及时赶到“案发现场”，把腰贡献出来让李东海摸了个够，才把那件可怜的衣服救下。  
李赫宰的皮肤很白，甚至还有些透明，一场情事下来身上青红一片引人遐想。反正也过了打歌期，他的赫宰最近会好好地把自己包裹住，这一事实让李东海更加肆无忌惮地在他腰侧乱捏。

后穴传来的快感越发密集，李赫宰软得要坐不稳，只能勾着人脖子借力。李东海却偏偏和他作对，抱着李赫宰就从沙发上起来。  
李东海连腰也不扶，他实在太喜欢李赫宰惊慌失措的样子了。李赫宰把头埋进人肩里，眼睛也因为情欲冒着泪花，沾湿了李东海的衬衣。软绵绵的深棕色头发蹭得脖子痒痒的，让他想起李赫宰出道时养的一只蝴蝶犬。  
“我好像没锁门诶？”李东海扶着门把手，慢慢往下压。  
门把的声音一点点折磨着李赫宰，他知道李东海不会真的打开，却也怕这毛手毛脚的人一不小心推门而出。  
“咔”门把下降到一半就卡住了，李赫宰吓得收紧后穴，逼得李东海差点松了精关。  
“这么害怕的吗？”，李东海坏笑着轻揉李赫宰的臀肉，“你害我差点没忍住，该罚。”  
说罢就让李赫宰的背紧贴大门，朝着他的敏感点撞击。  
“嗯……不要在这里呀……”李赫宰听见背部和门的撞击声，知道回去又要青紫一片。更怕的还是这动静给外面的员工听了去，只得轻吻李东海的耳朵哄到。  
“我上次发现助理的手机壁纸用的是我们赫宰呢，”，李东海坏心眼地顶弄怀里的人，“你说他们要是看见你在床上也这么浪会不会更喜欢你？”  
李东海平时老是被笑说话不利索，可是一到床上这骚话一套套的。李赫宰听得脸红，想让背远离门，腰腹的里却一点儿也使不上，只是牢牢地被人钉在那儿。  
“她们听到这个声音会不会开始想象南韩第一A被我操哭的画面？”李东海还想在逗一会儿，却看到怀里的小猫已经吓得脸色发白。

“好啦，我骗你的。”李东海又恢复了温柔体贴的样子，把人放到软软的沙发上，确保他躺得舒服了才又压了回去。  
“我让这层的员工提前一小时下班了，才不舍得让我们赫宰的被她们看到。”  
这一被人捧在手心的事实让李赫宰十分受用，不顾腰的酸软，只是尽力贴合讨好李东海。在一阵最后冲刺中，两人看着对方眼睛里满身情欲的自己，射了出来。

办公室里的沙发早被糟蹋得不成样，李赫宰怕人看出端倪，小心翼翼地拿着纸巾边擦边怨：“下次不要在这里了，被人发现了怎么办？”  
李东海没当回事，让人趴在他胸口处给他揉背部的淤青：“不要管啦，你背还疼不疼。”  
怀里的小脑袋轻轻摇了摇头：“没关系的。”  
李东海知道他打歌末舞台一结束就跑来找他，眼下乌黑一片还愿意让自己这样欺负，不免一阵心软。  
“刚刚吃的那颗草莓一点也不甜，”，李东海吻了吻累得快要睡着的李赫宰，“宝贝才是我最甜的草莓软糖。”


End file.
